


Blood-Shedding Extravaganza

by SlytherinHowl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Spoilers for The Battle of Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHowl/pseuds/SlytherinHowl
Summary: Jorah and Daenerys didn't know that some late-night cuddles and Game of Thrones could give them feels.





	Blood-Shedding Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken it upon myself to fill the Jorah/Dany tag with as much meaningless fluff as I can because all I read so far since S08E03 has been angst, which didn't help me heal the gigantic gangrenous wound that was left on my chest after my beautiful Bear's death. Hope you guys enjoy indulging in some good ol' domestic bliss AU with me (there are not enough fluffy AUs for this ship, to be honest)!

"C'mon, Dany, the show was good up to season 5, now it's just ice zombies and dragon porn. We've got work tomorrow, I don't wanna be up until God knows when to watch some blood-shedding extravaganza," Jorah complained as he climbed into bed next to his girlfriend, who had her big blue eyes glued to their TV, waiting anxiously for the episode to start. 

“You _promised_ to watch it with me. I watched Criminal Minds with you, which involves a lot of ‘blood shedding extravaganza’ too,” Daenerys replied, nudging Jorah in the ribs. 

“Criminal Minds is a great show!” 

“It’s ridiculously unrealistic! Forensics is nothing like that!” 

“And medieval women didn’t have perfect eyebrows and shaved armpits. Life was gross and nobody had teeth.” 

“Let me enjoy my show in peace, you crank,” she shoved him and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. 

“Ah, there we go. At least the intro is still quite good,” Jorah said as Daenerys got settled on his chest. Game of Thrones might not be his favourite pastime anymore but Jorah wouldn’t give up the cuddling sessions that came with the show for nothing in this world, as they were usually a moment of great comfort or a moment of great sex. 

Daenerys hummed her approval, far to engrossed in the show to pay attention to her boyfriend’s eventual remarks. Jorah sighed and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He could feel her tensing up ever so slightly in the first scenes but didn’t expect himself to be as tense as his girlfriend. _I don’t even like this show that much but oh fuck this is going to be a wild ride._

“I can’t see anything, Dany. Is it really supposed to be this dark?” 

“Probably. Helps with the chaotic mood,” she said, patting him in the arm. He knew well after almost a decade with Daenerys that those three pats meant ‘shut your mouth, you needy fucker, I’m busy’, so he chuckled and complied. In their first months together he was quite mad at her when she shrugged off his affections, but Jorah eventually learned that’s how his girl works. 

Daenerys relaxed in his chest after a while but Jorah was still very nervous, even though he was trying really hard not let his girlfriend pick up on it. _That’s it, as soon as this show is over we’re re-watching Friends. I’m almost having a heart attack here and she’s laying in my chest like a cat as if nothing was happening!_

“Oh fuck,” Daenerys whispered softly when the Night King did not burn in the dragon fire, which at least reassured Jorah that she was still awake. 

He continued to flinch every time a major character died, until that death. The character that made Jorah hate the word ‘friendzone’ so much, the character that made everyone in his office mock Jorah relentlessly, the character that made Jorah grow a pair and ask Daenerys out, even if just to shut everybody up. That character, dying in the arms of the woman he loved. Jorah sucked in a shaky breath that tensed his whole body up. He felt the tears in his eyes. Daenerys, who had been absolutely still until that moment, chuckled a little, much to Jorah’s surprise. 

“You’re crying,” she stated simply. 

“No, I’m not,” he said stubbornly. 

“Yes, you are,” she replied, raising her head from his chest to look at him. Her eyes were watery too as she wiped a tear from his cheek. 

“It was obvious she loved him back. She should have told him,” he complained, averting her gaze. Daenerys was struck by his words. She wasn’t prone to showing affection and the hidden meaning of that sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. Jorah was attached to that character, however much he tried to deny it, because he saw himself in him. 

“I think he knew. He must have,” she offered weakly, tracing his features with her hand. 

“Yeah,” he rubbed his face and plopped down onto the pillows, pulling Daenerys with him, “it’s just a character anyway.” 

She clung to him for the rest of the episode, trying to pay attention but failing. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself holding her dying Jorah. What if he doubted her love for him even after all those years? What if he died tomorrow and she didn’t get a chance to make it obvious to him that he was the love of her life? 

When she turned off the TV, he had his eyes closed, but he was too stiff to be sleeping. Daenerys turned off the lights and nestled herself against her boyfriend, who breathed deeply and wrapped his arms around her. She craned her neck up and searched for his lips, kissing him softly many times until he relaxed completely and reciprocated her kisses. 

"Wanna watch Endgame tomorrow?" she said between kisses. 

"Are you trying to kill me, woman? Wasn't this episode enough death and chaos for you?"

"I've heard there aren't that many deaths in Endgame." 

"No spoilers," he said, rubbing his nose against hers. Daenerys laughed and gave him a slow, long kiss, just as he likes. 

"Sleep well, my bear. I love you very much."


End file.
